deadliestjokesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gaston
Gaston is the villian of Beauty and the Beast. He is an arrogant man who comes from a rich family. He is obssessed with marrying Belle as he belives that beuaty is everything. While he looks good on the outside he is really a horrible person. At the climax of the film he tries to kill the beast but is flung from the top of the castle to his death. Battle vs. Clayton (by Wassboss) Clayton and three hunters are walking through a small french town, looking for soemone who can help them get back to england. They turn a corner and come across gaston who standing in the middle of the street with three angry villagers who are holding clubs and daggers. One of the hunters tries to approch them but gaston whips out his musket and fires, hitting the man in the forehead and killing him.(3-4) Clayton orders his men to open fire on the hostiles which they do willingly. However they are too far away and the bullets scatter too much. They do however manage to land a hit on one of the men injuring his hand. Clayton and his men advance on the villagers, trying to close the distance so they can get a good shot in with thier shotguns. Gaston tries to shoot them with his musket but he is too nervous and he misses. The injured villager yanks it out of his hands and shoots hitting another poacher in the chest. He falls to the ground and starts to convulse before he stops moving. (2-4) By now claton and his last remained poacher have reached the villagers. Clayton rugby tackles one of them to the ground and pins them on the floor. He then blasts them in the face with shotgun (2-3) He sees a shadow behind him and turns to face the injured villagier pointing the musket at his face. Clayton drops his gun and the villager smiles menacingly. Suddenly a shot rings out and the villager slumps over, his head completly blown apart. (2-2) Gaston and his the last villager run off into the town and clayton and the poacher give chase. Gaston and the villager split up and go in opposite direction. Clayton orders his man to chase the villager while he gose after gaston. The hunter turns a corner and is smacked in the face with a club. He gets up rubbing his head, but is smashed in the face once again and again falls to the ground. The villager smiles and repeatedly hits the hunters body untill he stops moving. (1-2) He turns to go find gaston but is decaptiated by a machete. (1-1) Clayton smiles and goes to find gaston. He finds him and they both charge at each other. Clayton swings his machete at gaston, who ducks undernieth and stabs him in the knee with his dagger. Clayton roars in pain and decapitates the arrogant hunter. (1-0) Clayton laughes and walks off to find help. WINNER: CLAYTON Expert's Opinion Clayton won becuase he had better weapons. Category:Disney warriors Category:Adults Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Movie warriors Category:Disney villians Category:Evil warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors